


In My Time of Dying

by SonjaBlayde



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Gen, Other, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Temporary Character Death, supernatural alternate universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaBlayde/pseuds/SonjaBlayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Supernatural episode. They came close to killing the yellow eyed-demon but he escaped before they had the chance. They get into a tragic accident on the way to the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Time of Dying

Dan was sitting in the back seat, with his face stained with blood, wincing in pain every so often, slowly losing consciousness. Phil was driving, one hand gripped tight to the steering wheel, while their father was sitting on the passenger side. They were driving fast to the nearest hospital, down a dark, dreary road and everyone was silent. They almost had the yellow-eyed demon killed but he was possessing our fathers body and in order to kill him, they had to kill their father. Their father insisted for Phil to shoot him while he's still inside but he just couldn't pull the trigger. Dan didn't blame Phil since they just reunited with him not too long ago.

"Just hold on. The hospital is only 10 minutes away." Phil finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"Why didn't you kill it?" he asked. "I thought we had an agreement that killing this demon comes first before everything." Phil glances in the rear view mirror, glancing at Dan for a second. "Not everything." he responded. "Look, we still have the colt, we still have the one bullet left. We just gotta start over. We already found the demon once-" There was sudden glass shatter as a semi truck hits them real hard on the right side, knocking them out unconscious and that's the last thing Dan remembered.

\-------

Dan quickly sits up, wincing a bit and looks around the room he's in, noticing he was in a hospital room, which looked dull and dimly lit. He had a couple scars on his face from the tragic accident. His first thought on his mind was to locate Phil and his father. He sits on the side of his bed as his bare feet touch the cold floor. He sits up and slowly walks towards the door. He peaks his head out of the door, noticing the halls are empty. 

"Phil!" he shouts as he exits the room and makes his way to the room across from his, hoping to see either Phil or his dad in there. He was disappointed when neither of them were there. "Dad!" he shouts again, his voice echoing the empty halls he makes his way to the stairs. "Anybody?!"

He makes his way down the cold, marble stairs, hoping to find someone and get some answers. He notices a receptionist at the desk and decided to ask where Phil and his dad is.

"Excuse me.. he says as he slowly walks up to the receptionist desk. "I, uh, I think I was in a car accident...with my dad and my brother and I just need to find them." He waits for the receptionist to respond to him but she just ignored him, the clicking of the keys on the keyboard was the only thing being heard. He found it strange that she was ignoring him, acting like he wasn't there, or so he thought. "Hello?" He tried to get her attention by snapping his fingers in front of her face, followed by waving in front of her, but she didn't notice that either as she walked away. A sudden realization came across his mind. 

He started walking back to his room, still trying to figure out why people were ignoring him. When he reached his room, his suspicions were correct as shocked expression developed on his face. What he saw was himself, laying unconscious on the bed, with a breathing tube down his throat, along with other machinery and wires he was hooked up on to keep him alive. The only sound that was playing in his room was the beeping of the heart monitor.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is short but I promise it will be longer in later chapters.


End file.
